


Family

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has his first day at a new pre-school, and he tells everyone about his two brothers, and his four dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Becci <3

Becci looked at all the beautiful pictures, the children had been told to draw their family, and most had drawn only four or five people, but the new student, Charles, had drawn seven people.

"Is this your family?"

Charles nodded as he held his picture up for Becci to see, and she smiled at it admiringly. For a four year old he'd drawn a lovely picture, with himself and two other children, and four adults.

"Who's this?" Becci asked as she pointed to the smallest child in the picture.

"That's my little brother George," Charles said, and his French accent was a surprise, he was a long way from home.

Becci hadn't talked to his parents this morning, Charles had come in with the other children from the playground, and he seemed to already know some of the kids in the class.

"This is my big brother Richie." Charles pointed to the bigger child that was stood next to him.

"Is that you?"

"Yes." Charles beamed with pride, and he pointed to the grown-ups in the picture. "And there are my dads."

"You have four dads?"

"Yes." Charles looked so happy with it all and Becci praised how beautiful his picture was as the other children gathered round to hear all about Charles' family.

Charles spent all day telling everyone how awesome it was to have four dads, and there had even been tears as one of the other children had cried because they didn't have any dads. But on the whole all the other children had been really impressed by it all, and Becci wondered what the other parents would think of that.

*

That afternoon a tanned man with a cheeky smile and thick glasses came to pick up Charles, and Becci couldn't help but ask about what Charles had said earlier.

"Hi," Becci said, "Are you Charles' dad?"

"Yes, I'm Mitch." He put his hand out so that Becci could shake it. His accent wasn't French, it almost sounded Australian but not quite, New Zealand maybe? Charles wasn't the only one who was a long way from home.

"Dad, dad, look." Charles held up his picture for Mitch to see, and Mitch knelt down so that he could talk to Charles.

"Wow, that's amazing." Mitch gave Charles a big hug before admiring the picture some more. "Is that me?"

"Yes." Charles grinned and they looked like the perfect family, so much love radiating out.

"This is going to look good up on the wall." Mitch ruffled Charles' hair and Becci smiled at them. "Did you have a nice day today, champ?"

Charles nodded and held his picture tight as Mitch made sure that he had his bag.

"He told everyone all about his dads," Becci said, not sure if she should mention it, but if Charles was confused about his home life, it was best that it was dealt with now.

"Yes…" Mitch looked down at Charles, before saying, "Do you want to go play with your cars?"

Charles took his two toy cars and went to play on the rug that had a whole town mapped out on it, and he made the noises as the cars sped around the roads.

"My husband, Pierre, and I adopted Charles, and his brother Richie."

"That's lovely, you're a natural at being a father." Becci blushed when she saw Mitch smile, but it wavered as he went to speak again.

"Pierre and I, we're part of a larger relationship with Alex and Stoffel, who are married and the adoptive parents of George, Pierre's little brother." Mitch fidgeted with the strap of Charles' bag that he had in his hand. "The four of us couldn't get married, although we wanted to, but in order to adopt we had to be married 'couples'."

Mitch made the air quotes around couple and Becci nodded, not sure of what to say. She was used to children having lots of aunts and uncles that were just friends of their parents' and step-parents were common, but she'd never come across a situation where all four parents were in a relationship.

He took out his phone and showed Becci his lock screen, all seven of them hugging each other tight and smiling, they were a beautiful family.

"We all love the children, and we all take care of them." Mitch looked up from where he was staring at his hands. "We're all listed as the children's emergency contact, and we have never lied about our relationship, not to anyone."

"That's the most important thing, that the children have a loving and stable environment." Becci held her arms out and Mitch gave her a hug. "I look forward to getting to know all of you. Will I see you at the sports day next week?"

Mitch grinned, as he called for Charles to come over so that they could head home. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

*

"How was your first day at school?" Alex asked, as they were all gathered around the table. Stoffel was feeding little George and Richie was telling Pierre all about the science project that they were going to do.

Charles smiled as he stopped chewing so he could talk. "Awesome. My new teacher is really nice."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
